


take my crown, take my hand

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: It's not the first time Tsukishima's smart mouth has gotten him into trouble.  But it may be the first time it can't get him back OUT of trouble.  Because, honestly?  He never expected anyone, least of all Kageyama, to actually call him out on his bull.--“You’ll be marrying me,” Tobio states as he stands.  “You'll be an heir by marriage then and just as fit to rule as I will.  Have fun”





	take my crown, take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> this is all because of [this post](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/148450615582/istehlurvz-whats-a-king-to-a-god-whats-a-god) and the fact that people encourage my silly ideas

If there had been a crowd in the room it would have fallen silent at the way the prince’s eyes flashed with emotion when the newcomer smirked down at him and gestured lazily towards the windows.  Some would have fallen silent due to Tsukishima’s words and the idea that someone so new to their kingdom would have the audacity to speak to their prince that way.  Some would have fallen silent due to the emotions that swirled in Tobio’s eyes, for their prince had rarely ever shown such deep frustration with a person - noble or commoner - in the years he had been in the public eye since his training had begun.  Most would have fallen silent just because of the challenge brewing between the two young men: no one, save the king himself, got away with that kind of talk to the prince unscathed.

 

But, as it was, there was no crowd.  No one to stare.  No one to slink away and start churning out rumors.

 

There was just Tsukishima, insufferable newcomer to the land who had quickly found himself a place among the courtiers and nobles, and Tobio, exhausted crown prince.

 

“You’re just a child playing at being a king.”  Tsukishima doesn’t bother keeping his voice down.  But he doesn’t shout either.  It’s as conversational as when he had been discussing the weather with the other courtiers just an hour before.

 

Tobio scoffs as he rolls his shoulders.  “As if I don’t already know that.”

 

“Seriously.  What were you thinking?  Approving that request from the Hinata family?  That’s just idiocy.”  Tsukishima levels Tobio with an unimpressed look.  Which is fitting since, at the moment, Tobio is sure he’s mirroring the look straight back.  “At this rate you’ll run this kingdom to the ground before you even get the big boy crown.”

 

“You think you can run it better?”  Tobio slips the crown from his dark hair and holds it out with one hand.  “Then run it.”

 

The crown glints in the low light; the chambers where they met with the people of the kingdom was rarely used at night and was often more shadows than not once the sun set.  Tsukishima’s eyes are the tiniest bit wider behind the frames of his glasses as he watches Tobio dangle the crown from his fingertips.

 

Tsukishima waves his hand dismissively.  “Not an heir,” he explains as he heads for the doors that lead to the main courtyard.  “Sorry.”

 

For the briefest of moments Tobio had been sure that Tsukishima was about to reach out for the crown.  He might have even sworn he had seen Tsukishima’s fingers twitch towards him.  Then again he could have easily been twitching towards wringing Tobio’s neck.  Some days it was hard to tell for sure what Tsukishima wanted from or thought about him.

 

The idea hits him at he settles under his covers that night and the echo of Tsukishima’s words float back to him.

 

_ Not an heir _ , Tsukishima had said.  He hadn’t flat out refused or said that he didn’t want to do it.  He had stated that he wasn’t an heir to the throne and therefore implied he wouldn’t be allowed to do it.

 

Tobio smiles as he falls to sleep, plan already set in stone as far as he was concerned.

 

—

 

It takes two days to get everything set up and most of that is spent plastered to Suga’s side watching him go through records and writing up the paperwork.  The sight of the messenger leaving with the sheaf of papers sealed with the Kageyama family crest fills him with a sense of accomplishment - and a little bit of wickedness that only bubbles in pleasure when Suga gives him an appraising look and nods approvingly.  Suga has always been his favorite tutor and adviser and the fact that Tobio came up with a plan that made Suga almost cackle in delight when he had explained it to him makes him proud.

 

It, surprisingly, takes another two days for the first round of backlash to occur.  He had expected Tsukishima to stalk into the meeting chambers with a scowl and rattle the papers in Tobio’s face and make a fuss about things the moment he received the papers.  He should have realized that Tsukishima wouldn’t be quite so public about it all.  Though even if he had realized it he would still have expected Tsukishima to corner him while he was in town or to sweep into the meeting chamber near sunset.

 

What he never expected  was to be lounging in his rooms after dinner and have the doors fly open with a pissed off Tsukishima storming through them.  He might need to have a talk to his guards about just who they seem to see fit to let into his private rooms.

 

“What in the hell is going on,” Tsukishima demands.  The papers are clenched in his fist; Tobio can just make out the edge of his family’s crest crumpled under Tsukishima’s fingers.

 

“I know you can read.”  Tobio really doesn’t really enjoy being a jerk like this.  But Tsukishima seems to bring it out in him.  “I was pretty sure you could figure it out yourself.”

 

“You think you can just- You think I’m going to- No.”

 

It may be the first time since Tsukishima appeared before him a few months ago that Tobio has truly seen the other man speechless.  It was more satisfying than he anticipated.  He wants to grin and laugh in celebration and victory.  Instead he snaps his head forward and catches his crown in a practiced move as it slides from his head.

 

“You’ll be marrying me,” he states as he stands.  “You'll be an heir by marriage then and just as fit to rule as I will.”  Tobio shoves the crown against Tsukishima’s chest and walks towards his bedroom.  He doesn’t miss the way Tsukishima’s fingers automatically curl to keep the crown from falling to the floor or the way his jaw clenches when Tobio barely looks at him before turning away.  Tobio waves his hand dismissively, an obvious mimic of Tsukishima’s actions during their last conversation, and leaves Tsukishima standing in the middle of the room.  “Have fun.”

 

—

 

There isn’t a cloud in the sky.  Tobio wonders if it’s because they all seem to be following Tsukishima around as he storms through the palace.  Tobio wants to compare him to something like a wild horse needing to be broken or a feral cat needing to be won over and tamed.  But he doesn’t.  Because he doesn’t want to Tsukishima broken or tamed.  He’s too entertaining the way he is.

 

Tsukishima slams his hand down on the table Tobio has been curled over for the last hour or so while Tsukishima has been terrorizing the staff or whatever he’s been up to.  Tobio barely reacts in time to keep his ink from tipping and spilling all over the documents he’s reading.

 

“Why are you even doing this?”

 

Tobio glances up at Tsukishima and then starts straightening his papers as he answers.  “You’re the one who was barely hanging on in terms of being able to stay here legally.  One would think you would be happier to have an irrefutable way to stay.”

 

“You’re the one insisting on making me marry you instead of just signing some papers saying I’m allowed to stay.”  Tsukishima towers over him and he thinks that it’s something he’ll have to get used to, to a degree.  Tsukishima likes to use his height to intimidate others and keep them at a distance.  Not that Tobio is all that intimidated.  “Why?”

 

“Before a crown prince or princess may take the throne of this kingdom they must be wed.  Did you know that?”  Tsukishima squints down at him in a way that Tobio assumes means he probably did but he’s mildly intrigued as to where Tobio is going with this.  Either that or he needs new glasses.  Tobio’s not sure but since Tsukishima’s not saying anything he continues.  “It’s to prevent absolute power going to a single ruler and keep them in check.  If anything happens to a king or queen, be it old age or assassination or anything between, the ruler left must have a partner of some kind before they are allowed to make any sort of major decision regarding the kingdom.”

 

“Okay.  A little weird but logical enough I suppose.  So.  Why me?  Why not someone you, you know, like?”

 

“I don’t really like that many people, to be honest.  Definitely not enough to marry them.  And, honestly, after talking with Suga about my decisions and future reign I’ve come to realize I need someone who is willing to stand up to me and question my choices and make me stop and occasionally explain my decisions.  You’ll do well enough for that.”

 

“And does talking with Suga have the side effect of making you sound like a pretentious twerp instead of just letting you say things normally?  Like couldn’t you have just said you need someone who will call you on your shit?”

 

The idea of Suga talking all noble and high class makes Tobio snort.  “No.  That would be the years of etiquette and speech classes with Keiji.  I’m sure he’d be more than happy to give you a quick class or two before the wedding.”

 

“I am not marrying you.  I don’t want to marry you.  I don’t want to rule anything.  I never have.”

 

Tsukishima doesn’t stick around to hear Tobio’s soft, “Really, who does?” as he pillows his head on his arms and sighs.

 

—

 

Despite Tsukishima’s best - and numerous - protests he was going to marry Tobio.  He wasn’t happy about it in the slightest but Tobio didn’t really expect him to be.  It was a rather dick move on his part.  He can admit that to himself.  But it was necessary in the end.  He needed to have a partner.  Not just someone who to work with but someone who would stand with him (and occasionally against him) as an equal. As much as the other man denied it, Tsukishima fit that qualification quite nicely.  Even Keiji had agreed and getting Keiji to agree to one of Tobio’s choices or ideas has always been nearly impossible.  

 

He would have made for a brilliant partner for Tobio had he not already been in a relationship.  As desperate as Tobio has been getting he isn’t about to break up a partnership as deep and committed as Keiji and Tetsurou.  Even if Keiji claims to hate Tetsurou’s guts and constantly refers to them as a pain in the ass.  Tobio knows that their foundation is solid and between the two of them there is next to nothing that could truly tear them down.  He hopes that one day he and Tsukishima might be able to have a partnership like that.  Even if they don’t necessarily love each other.

 

If he had been marrying because he loved the person he would be marrying Tadashi, who grew up with him.  But Tadashi had caught the eye of a neighboring kingdom’s prince and Tobio was happy for him; as much as they loved each other Tadashi just never clicked with Tobio the way he had with Prince Tooru, and he certainly never stood up to Tobio the way he needed someone to.  His second choice for love would have been Hajime, who he trusted with his life.  But, as his personal guard, Hajime always put Tobio above himself and often caved in to his requests so long as they weren’t dangerous.  As nice as a trait as it was to have in a partner, it wasn’t the best thing in regards to needing someone to keep him in check.  But he always knew Hajime would be loyal to himself and the kingdom and would never let Tobio make a decision that was a risk to himself.

 

He rounds a corner on the way towards the kitchens and wishes that sometimes Hajime was a little less protective and loyal.

 

Hajime has Tsukishima - and he wonders if he should start getting used to referring to him as Kei or if the other man would insist on keeping his own family name after the wedding - blocked in the hallway.  Hajime’s arms are settled across his chest and Tobio knows the set of his shoulders well enough to know the kind of glare that he’s directing at Tsukishima.

 

“Look,” Hajime is saying quietly and Tobio strains to hear him as he slips back around the corner out of sight, “I know this isn’t some grand love story, no matter how the criers and gossips might try to be spinning it.  Just don’t fuck him or this kingdom over and we’ll be fine.”

 

“He’s the one dragging me into this, you realize that right?  It’s not like I have some grand machinations where I’m out to overthrow the kingdom and take over the world with a sinister cackle upon getting a crown dropped on my head.”

 

“Jeez, sometimes I think Akaashi injects his sarcasm straight into the people he teaches court etiquette to.”

 

“I’ve always been like this,” Tsukishima replies offhandedly and then continues almost as if Hajime had never spoken.  “Besides it’s not like I really have anything to go back to anymore.”

 

Tobio slips away spends the rest of the day with his thoughts muddled and the image of Tsukishima’s expression at the end of the conversation stuck in his mind; his haughtiness had dropped for just a moment during that tiny confession and Tobio had been struck by how lonely Tsukishima had looked.

 

Maybe this whole scheme of his wasn’t quite as selfish as he had originally thought it was going to be.  And maybe Tsukishima hasn’t been trying all that hard to get out of this marriage after all.

 

—

 

The crowd buzzes with life as Tobio slips through, polite look plastered on his face and Hajime a few steps behind him.  He nods in greeting at Daichi as he passes the chemist’s shop and lets a real smile sneak onto his face when Koutarou pokes his head over Daichi’s shoulder curiously and waves excitedly at Tobio.  He spent a lot of time hiding at the Sawamura family shop when he was younger, before the classes and meetings and lessons took over his life, and he’ll always have a soft spot for Daichi and Koutarou.  He catches Tsukishima flinching out of the corner of his eye.  When he follows Tsukishima’s gaze he spots two young children, siblings from the look of their identical shades of brown hair and bright blue eye, chasing each other through the gaps in the crowd that widen seemingly just for them.

 

The crowd closes back in and what little openness had been in Tsukishima’s expression closes as well.  Tobio’s never going to be sure if it was the expression draining from Tsukishima’s face, his obvious unease with the attention of the crowds that morning, or something else rattling in his mind and sending ideas to his fingers that makes him reach out and take Tsukishima’s hand.  He expects Tsukishima to say some scathing comment or to possibly slip his hand free.  He’d do it without drawing attention, of course, but Tobio was sure was going to happen.  When it doesn’t happen Tobio knows he’s making the right choice to maneuver them through the crowd and into the quiet shop.

 

Daichi gives him a wink that makes him blush a little and Koutarou gives him a thumbs up before they both slip out the door to chat with Hajime and give some privacy.  Normally one of them would stay and talk with him or Hajime would join him in the shop and he misses it for a moment until he realizes that Tsukishima’s hand is still in his and he turns his attention to the matter at, well, hand.

 

“I don’t understand it,” Tsukishima says.  Tobio really needs to figure out if he should be referring to him as Tsukishima or Kei before too much longer.  A slip up like that could crumble their credibility and command in half a dozen shared gossip stories.

 

“What?”  Tobio finally asks when it he realizes this is a conversation Tsukishima wants his participation and attention in, not just someone to talk at.  “What don’t you understand?”

 

“Why there’s always so much mingling and how the hell you’re actually good at it.  What with how awkward and bumbling you are most of the time.”

 

This is exactly why Tobio knows he made the right choice.  Who else other than the people he can trust the most feel comfortable enough to call him a bumbling idiot to his face?  Sure he knows his enemies and opposition think he’s an idiot and that he’ll run the kingdom into the ground the moment he sits on the throne.  But they chitter behind his back and hide behind masks of civility as they spread rumors.  Tsukishima isn’t afraid to drag his opinions into the open and shove them in Tobio’s face.  He likes the straightforward approach.  It’s a refreshing relief after the years of playing the games of the court the way Suga and Keiji have taught him to.

 

“Koutarou,” he calls out.  “Come here a minute.”

 

Koutarou peeks his head inside carefully, eyes squinted and face scrunched dramatically like he might see something he doesn’t want to.  Tobio doesn’t roll his eyes but it’s a close thing.

 

“What’s up,” he asks as he steps into the shop.

 

“Can you explain to him the way you did to me about the mingling and gossiping and all that?”

 

Tsukishima gives him an odd look that he ignores.  Koutarou hops up on a nearby countertop and starts explaining to Tsukishima about how the people like to see their rulers, and rulers-in-training, out and about in the kingdom.  That it gives them a sense of not being so far away from the people in charge of their lives and livelihoods.  They like to gossip for the same reasons: it keeps them close and makes everyone in the palace more real.  Koutarou keeps talking but Tobio finally slips his hand out of Tsukishima’s to wander away and poke about the shelves in the shop.  It’s been a few months since he’s been able to actually come inside and he misses the familiar scent of the bottled and bagged concoctions and the parchment scrolls in the corner that always seem a little dusty.  He’s debating about the merits of sneaking into the back room and getting lost in his memories of sitting on the counters there with Koutarou poring over storybooks of far off places while Daichi practices his craft when Hajime taps his shoulder.  He puts the dark green bottle he’s been rolling in his fingers back on the shelf and collects Tsukishima - who looks contemplative now that his conversation with Koutarou is over - and they head back into the bustle of the crowd.

 

—

 

Living with someone is strange.  Not that Tobio minds it too much or anything.  It’s just strange.  As used as he’s become to scrutiny in the public eye he’s not sure he’ll ever be completely used to having someone else in his space.  Sure he’s always had a guard of some kind or another around him but they’ve never slept in the same wing of the palace of him.  They don’t leave books sitting on his desk that aren’t his.  They don’t huff at him for being grumpy and wanting to sequester himself in his room for the day.  They don’t leave lingering scents of the kitchens and the armory in his wing even when they aren’t there.  They may be around him but they rarely make their presence known.

 

It’s always been the way of the kingdom for those who are set to be wed to share the wing in the month leading up to the wedding and to share quarters the last week.  Still the knowledge that this is the way things are does nothing to prepare Tobio for the invasion of Tsukishima in his most private area of the palace.  Even when they’ve argued and growled at each other they’ve still had their own space to retreat to.  Tsukishima seems to need that more than Tobio does, judging by the way he’s pacing the floor in front of Tobio’s bedroom door like he’s been locked in a cage.

 

Tobio isn’t really sure what has Tsukishima so wound up.  If it’s the sudden realization that, yes, the wedding is happening in a week and there really is no way out of it or if there’s something else that’s scrabbling at his mind and making him pace in circles that are making Tobio dizzy.

 

He wants to ask the other man what’s wrong, to invite him to share his burdens.  That’s another part of the reason that the kingdom has always required its leader to have a partner: shared burdens are often less likely to break a person into unrepairable pieces.

 

“Can I call you Kei?”  Is what pops out instead.

 

Tsukishima stops a few steps away and turns to stare at him.  It’s a valid question, he thinks, and one that’s been on his mind the closer the wedding gets.

 

“Why are you asking that?”  Tobio’s not sure if he’s questioning the fact Tobio wants permission or stating that Tobio should already know the answer.

 

“Because we’re going to be married soon and I don’t think we’ve ever taken the time to discuss if you wish to keep your family name or not?”

 

Tsukishima scoffs.  “You’d let me?”

 

“Yes?”  Tobio gives him a strange look.  He knows it’s strange.  But he can’t help it.  “Did I give you an indication I wouldn’t?”

 

Tsukishima’s - Kei’s? - fingers curl into fists and he takes a sharp breath in before he uncurls them.

 

“Can you not talk like that?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I’m some nameless face in the crowd you have to talk properly to.  You’re just, ugh.”  Tsukishima - Kei? - growls at him and spins on his heel to continue pacing.  He’s a little closer to Tobio this time.  Tobio could reach out and touch him if he wanted to.  He’s not sure if he does want to or if he should want to.  “You put on this whole persona when you’re out there with them and I, as much as I hate to admit it, understand that.  If you didn’t plaster that friendly facade on you’d probably get a bit unhinged with all the rigid body language and polite smiles and guileless blinking.  But I’ve seen you sprawling and glowering.  I’ve seen the spoiled prince who shoved his crown in someone else’s hand and dared them to do a fraction as well as he does.  And I hate that now that you made your little marriage decree with me you’ve started plastering that dumb facade on even when we’re here.  When it’s just us.  And I hate the fact that I hate it because I damn sure never wanted to marry you let alone want to be your friend.  But here I am.  Thinking your stupid comments are kind of funny and when you truly want to rip someone into shreds you can do it in a way that I kind of find impressive and I  _ despise _ the fact that I want to be your friend and not just another subject you direct around.”

 

“Then why are you so upset that I asked to call you by your name?”

 

“Because I don’t want to want you to.  I wanted to just sweep in and prove you wrong about everything.  To poke at you until you snapped at me.  I wanted to see what I could get away with until you disappointed me or decided to be done with me.  But you’ve somehow outmaneuvered me every time and I hate the fact that I want to see what happens and that I want to be your friend and help you rule your kingdom and damn you for it all.”

 

Tobio watches him continue to pace while he processes it all.  It’s the most he can remember hearing Kei - because he’s definitely Kei now, at least in Tobio’s mind - speaking at one time ever.  He’s never thought that this partnership between them would fail.  But he’s finally allowing himself to believe that it might succeed in a way that no one had imagined it would.

 

“We can be friends,” he finally says when he gathers his thoughts in the right order.  “There’s nothing that says we can’t be.  In fact it’s better if we are.”

 

Kei stops and stares at the far wall.  “I never wanted to be your friend,” he reminds Tobio.

 

Tobio shrugs.  “I never wanted to be yours either.”

 

“You’d really let me stay Tsukishima?  Even after the wedding?”

 

“If you wanted to.  Suga says you’re running from something, though, and you might not want to be ‘Tsukishima’ anymore.  That maybe you’d rather be ‘Kei’ instead.”  Kei turns around and studies him.  “At least that’s what he suggested after he scolded me for not listening during his briefing today and made me tell him what was so important I was ignoring him.”

 

—

 

Tobio rolls over and pokes at Kei’s side under the covers until the other man grumbles and turns to face him.

 

“I haven’t meant to treat you so impersonally when we’re alone.  I’m just not used to anyone being around me so often.  Even my guards, even Hajime my personal guard, keep their distance when I’m in my wing unless it’s necessary.”  Tobio presses his finger into Kei’s side, just under his ribs, and digs it in until Kei lightly smacks it away.  “I guess I’m just not used to sharing.”

 

He can feel Kei’s gaze on him, even in the darkness of his - their? - bedroom.

 

“I suppose seeing as how you have to share so much with the kingdom and your people as is that I can understand your reluctance to share yourself in private as well.”  Kei jabs at Tobio’s ribcage.  “But you had no problem sharing those less than savory parts with me before your little plan went into motion.  I remember a few choice moments where you basically demanded that I take your crown and try it on for size.”

 

“That was when you were just some newcomer who could easily be gone tomorrow.  If I pushed hard enough maybe you’d leave me too,” Tobio admits.  He’d like to blame the darkness for making him bold enough to share his thoughts.  But really he’s just tired and Kei deserves to hear it.  “But you didn’t and then I realized I didn’t really want you to and I guess I was afraid if I kept pushing the way I was doing with the crown talk and the marriage arrangement that maybe you’d try hard enough to find a loophole or that you’d just up and disappear.  So I stopped pushing.”

 

There’s a long pause while Tobio regrets ever opening his mouth.  Then Kei flicks him in the nose and scoffs.

 

“You’re not going to break me or run me off.  You’re really not all that scary.  A demanding idiot and a pain in the ass who doesn’t think things through, sure.  But you’re stuck with me now.  You’re stuck dealing with the consequence of marrying me, you know that right?”

 

Tobio sighs.  But he has a smile on his face when he says, “I guess I know that now.”

 

Kei will most likely challenge him until the day one, or both, of them are no longer in this world.  But Tobio doesn’t really mind it much.  In fact he’s looking forward to seeing what kind of things they can do to and for this kingdom before that time comes.

 

“Goodnight, Tobio.”  Kei rolls away from Tobio again.

 

“Goodnight, Kei.”  He doesn’t miss the way Kei lets out a long breath and relaxes at the sound of his given name.

 

They have a long journey ahead still but if they can travel it as friends rather than enemies then Tobio is pretty sure they’ll be just fine.


End file.
